Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to obtain information about an object of interest can capture an image of the object and cause that image to be analyzed to attempt to locate information for a matching object. Such approaches are generally limited, however, as the located information often includes only images provided by a manufacturer or provider of the object, which might already be included on a packaging of the item. If the object is concealed in packaging, the user either has to open the packaging (which might not be allowed in a retail or other such setting) or wait and search for images of that type of item using a search engine or other such tool. Oftentimes, a user wants the information when the user is in a store or other location where the user needs to make a decision about the object, and waiting until the user gets home to obtain those images often results in the user no longer being interested in those views.